My family's secret
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: When I find my family dead, and a Kingdom Hearts character caused their death, I plunge into the KH universe with nothing but my wits and a steak knife to help me. And maybe a few spells from reading a lot of books. Will I enact my revenge or fall to darkness?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but me. Enjoy!

Sunlight streamed in through the window, waking me up to silence. Wait, that wasn't right. It's summer and I'm in Minnesota with the rest of my moms side of the family at Grandmas house. And since I'm a late sleeper, the majority of everyone would be up and around with the kids outside trying to wake me up early so we could have fun. I got out of my bunk of the recently built clubhouse that I built with my cousin Courtney. I looked at the top bunk. Empty. Something isn't right and it's scaring me. I zip up my combat boots and walk out the door to the main house. I wish I hadn't.

Right in front of the clubhouse was Courtney lying on the ground. I shook her hoping she was knocked unconscious or something but no. She was dead and had a hole where her heart is to prove it. I tore off to the larger blue house, praying that this wasn't happening. But it was no good. Everyone was inside and dead with holes in their hearts. Except my little brother Izaac. He had some sort of dagger in him and it looked familiar. That's when I noticed a very important detail. There was a note for the people of Red Lake Falls and anyone who came in here and saw the dead people. It read,

_So, Kari and Jim's kids had kids of their own. How nice. So I got rid of them. They wouldn't have made nice vessels which is a shame. Jim's parents and everyone at the Stiches are gone as well. Don't bother looking for me. You could say I'm in another world._

I didn't understand the note until I saw the name that signed it. Xigbar. The Kingdom Hearts universe is real and one of the villains murder my family. I felt sheer and utter loathing and rage towards him. Everyone on my dad's side was at grandma and grandpa's Stiches place for the family reunion. I was homeless and an orphan. I needed to find him. But how? I grumbled as I went back outside. He obviously went to another world, so he didn't have to deal with the police. Which meant I had no way to reach him. Then I looked further down the driveway. Or maybe not... Right there at the end of the driveway was a dark corridor leading to the world Xigbar was hiding in. So I went back into the house to change and pack supplies. After dressing in all black along with my Riku hoodie, I took a backpack and brought a first aid kit, and non-refrigerated items. After checking that the flashlight I found had batteries and worked well enough and grabbing a steak knife for defense, I went back outside and entered the portal. With a shiver and the darkness threatening to close in, I walked on, hoping I was ready to face the man that murdered my entire family.

Well? Questions, comments concerns? Please leave all of them in the review section, and please nice comments only. And yes Izaac and Stich are spelled correctly. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nuthin but moi. Enjoy!

I trudged through the darkness, voices telling me to give up the foolish quest. That I couldn't do it. That I could never take down a person like Xigbar. I thought about my family and how they would tell me to not be so hard on myself. I gritted the knife and flashlight tighter and trudged on. After a few minutes, I saw a spark of light. I jogged toward it thinking that the other side would be better, with someone that could help me.

I need to really stop assuming things like that. I don't think it's working out for me.

The portal dropped me off in front of a castle. The castle in Radiant Garden no doubt. When I got closer to the doors, I swallowed a scream. Unconscious against the frames of the door were the two of the most underrated characters of the game, Dilan and Aeleous. The doors were wide open and I heard a yell from inside. I could've turned back. I could've gone through the still open portal, sucked it up, and dealt with foster care. But then I would leave people helpless to the same idiot that murder my family. Also there was this voice in the back of my head, saying,

"The man that killed your family is the Devil himself. Are you just going to let him run free and cause more harm?"

For the record, I'm Christian. The Devil was basically my worst enemy. So, no I wasn't going to walk away. I'm going to give that butt a piece of my mind.

(Yes I say butt. I made this code that states I can't openly cuss. I follow rules seriously. Deal with it.)

I ran past the unconscious guards trying to pinpoint the yell I heard earlier. It came again and I found myself in the main room where Xigbar, the intergalactic idiot, stood over Ansem the Wise (not the evil dude from the first game.) ready to shoot him. Ienzo and Even were knocked out near me so Ansem was on his own. Except for me, the girl who had a steak knife and spells that probably don't even work... hey wait a spell. I knew spells. I never actually used them on earth, but they might just work. But I needed his attention. So, like every other smart hero in my issue, I did the stupid thing and yelled,

"Satan, you butt! Looks like you forgot someone!"

Stupid? Yes. Just the thing I needed? 100% He turned around confused which I use the confusion to yell out a spell from Harry Potter,

"Expelliarmus!"

Turns out that spell also works for guns, not just wands. Both of Xigbars guns flew out of his hands and to the other side of the room. Before he could even process what just happened I was on him, hitting him in the face with my knife yelling,

"Murderer! Coward! Satan!"

In case you're not religious or you just don't pay attention, Satan is the Devil's real name. I was really angry so it just came out. In my defense, he did just murder my entire family so of course I was furious. So I kept jabbing at him and yelling names until he came to his senses and manged to kick me back to the doors. But because I'm super light, (like only 100.4 lbs) I went higher and hit my head on the top of the door frame. I came down to the ground hard and it felt like there were hot knives digging in my lungs. I craned my head to see Xigbar with No heart and a maniacal grin on his face.

"Well someone figured out my identity. Shame you weren't smart enough to stop me."

That was the final straw. I was smart enough. I was good enough like any other hero out there and I couldn't keep the rage in anymore. So, I got to my knees, looked straight at the Devil's face and screamed. If you never heard me scream you're lucky. When I scream, I scream loud, long, and really high.

The room went white, then black.

Afterwards, they explained what happened. Apparently, after I shattered a few eardrums and woke all the knocked out people, I stood up and starting saying some weird stuff. Then I picked up my knife, studied it, and threw it on the ground. On normal Cede standards that doesn't do much in this situation, but I was upgraded somehow. I was Super Cede, Cede 2.0. The tip of the knife sank into the ground and started creating cracks around Xigbar. For once he actually looked scared. Terrified, he said in a trembling voice,

"Please kid, have mercy on me."

I stared him down. He didn't deserve mercy after what he did to my family. I growled at him.

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HAVE MERCY, INCLUDING MINE."

The cracks formed a hole deep in the ground, where we all could here the cries of the tortured villains. I grabbed Xigbar by his hood and held him over the hole. My eyes were completely white, devoid of any emotion whatsoever. This man was the king of all demons, and he needed to return to his hellish kingdom. He didn't deserve forgiveness, or help, or mercy. He deserved pain, and sadness, and torture.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPIRIT SATAN." I yelled, but a man's voice said with me. (Hey I just know what they told me. And that's what they said. Sue me.),

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE."

And finally to top off this crazy experience, with a look of pure hatred and loathing, I proceeded to drop him in the pit of Hell. (Yes hell with a capital H. Real place.) And then the cracks and pit closed up and vanished. Along with my knife so I was weaponless. After that I came in control with myself, looked at everyone staring at me, (granted I was in their home and just threw a person in literal Hell) then fell flat on my face and conked on. Not my smartest move but after the crazy stuff that just happened, my brain shut down with my body right behind it.

Alright, so lets recap what happened so far. 1. I wake up and my family is dead, 2. The murderer not only left a helpful note informing me that the Kingdom Hearts universe is in fact real, but also a portal for me to follow him in and mess up his face, 3. I end up in Radiant Garden and attack the murderer, 4. murderer reveals himself to be the Devil, and I go ballistic, and drop him in Hell, and 5. I then proceed to fall asleep, with armed people around me and with no weapon at all, the last through my head is me telling myself, this is definitely not my smartest day.

With me so far? If not read through all this at least 10 more times so it can sink it. Don't worry, I can wait. You back? OK, lets go.

_Wake up, Mercedes. Your journey has just begun._

_I stand in a garden. Everywhere I turn it's perfect. Nothing was wrong. Almost was like..._** BONNNNNGGGG**.

I sit up at the sound of a bell and struggle to remember what's going on. Wasn't I in Minnesota with my...oh. Right. As the overwhelming memories of that morning came crashing down, I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. But it was all a blur. Why was it though? Where are my...glasses. Immediately, I start panicking. I needed my glasses. I have very bad nearsightedness and I can't see more than 5 feet away from me. Nervously, I felt around me, coming across a nightstand, and, thank the universe, my glasses. Quickly, I slipped them on, got out of the really comfy bed, and looked around the room. The room was nice and spacious, but it was mostly empty. The only decoration in the room was a photo on the wall. Even with my glasses it was hard to make out the details, so I moved in closer. I inhaled sharply.

There on their wedding day were my parents. I knew it was them. I've seen photos of their wedding day, so I recognized everything. Well, almost everything. With my parents holding the picture that hangs over their bed was a older man with blond white hair and, I kid you not. Orange eyes. There was only one man that fit that description and that man was Ansem. The wise not the villainous one from the first game. But what was he doing there? Clearly he knew them well, from the body language that they were all showing. As I pondered about the photo, I didn't here the door open...

Sorry about the dramatic cliffhanger, but I'm tired and I have this rowing thing tomorrow. So yeah, please nice comments only. Laters!


End file.
